1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a laser pointer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laser pointer suitable for emitting an input signal for a touch display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Display panels traditionally serve the role of displaying the information or the output from a system, while other input device or devices provide inputs to the system. Interactive devices, such as a touch panel that can receive a user's input via touching the display panel, combines both output and input functions and allow a user to interact with the display or the system coupled to the display. As an example, devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, etc. have incorporated touch panels for providing users with more input choices.
Conventional touch panels or touch screens have a number of different designs, such as resistive type, surface-wave type, capacitive type, and infrared-ray type designs. All of these designs typically require combining a display device with a separate touch panel sheet. The resistive type, surface-wave type, capacitive type, and infrared-ray type touch panel are operated by users' fingers or stylus. The in-cell type optical touch display panels could be operated by light, and the touch position is located by photo sensors designed in the in-cell type display panel.
The above-mentioned in-cell type optical touch display panel includes a display panel suitable for sensing a light signal emitted by a stylus to be operated. If the laser beam emitted by a laser pointer is able to be applied in the operating of the touch display panel, a user distant from a touch display panel can operate the touch display panel by a laser pointer, such that the operating of a touch display panel is more convenient.